La chanson du MJ
by DoctorKoschei
Summary: [Songfic Aventures] Ma vision de Mahyar dans son rôle de MJ, basé sur la chanson "Oogie Boogie's song" Crackfic


Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! :D On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une petit songfic toute sympatoche :3

Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est un gros craquage psychologique XDD Je m'ennuyais donc je me baladais sur YouTube et je suis retombée sur la chanson « Oogie Boogie's song » et ça me faisait vachement penser à Mahyar donc voilà XDD

Je fais de très gros bisous à tous mes reviewers 3 Même vous les anonymes, je vous oublie pas, hein Peter Queen, TailorFox et Atlantos :3 I'm watching you !

Bref, c'est l'heure du du-du-duel !

 **Disclaimer :** Mis à part le scénario, rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie totale ou partielle est punissable de mort par écartèlement, bisous

* * *

 **La chanson du MJ**

 **Well, well, well, what have we here?** _(Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons nous là?)_

Bonjour, je suis Mahyar Shakeri, assis-toi.

 **Sandy Claws, huh? (** Il y a pas vraiment d'équivalent mais en VF, c'est : _Perce Oreille, hein?_ )

C'est toi, le petit nouveau, c'est ça ?

 **Oh, I'm really scared** _(Oh, je suis vraiment effrayé)_

Diantre ! Ça promet d'être intéressant.

 **So you're the one everybody's talkin' about,** _(Donc, c'est toi le personne dont tout le monde parle ?_ _)_

Tu as déjà une idée de personnage ?

 **ha, ha, ha, ha**

 **You're jokin', you're jokin'** _(Tu plaisantes, tu plaisantes)_

Haha, ça va pas être possible.

 **I can't believe my eyes** _(Je n'en c_ _rois pas mes yeux)_

Cette action est vraiment cheaté.

 **You're jokin' me, you gotta be** _(Tu te moques de moi, tu m'as bien eu)_

Tu veux pas un coca, en plus ?

 **This can't be the right guy** _(Ça ne peut pas être le bon gars)_

Tu n'en as encore jamais fait, hein ?

 **He's ancient, he's ugly** _(Il est vieux, il est moche)_

 **I don't know which is worse** _(Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire)_

Ton perso est vraiment déséquilibré, je peux pas accepter ça.

 **I might just split a seam now** _(Je pourrais juste défaire une couture)_

On peut quand même trouver un arrangement.

 **lf I don't die laughing first** _(Si je ne meurs pas de rire d'abord)_

Si je ne te tue pas avant.

 **When Mr. Oogie Boogie says** _(Quand Mr. Oogie Boogie dit)_

Quand le MJ parle, on écoute

 **There's trouble close at hand** _(Il y a un problème à régler)_

 **You'd better pay attention now** _(Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter maintenant)_

Je répète une fois, c'est la dernière. Après, je te tue.

 **'Cause I'm the Boogie Man** _(Parce que je suis the Boogie Man)_

Parce que je suis le MJ

 **And if you aren't shakin'** _(Et si tu ne te secoues pas)_

Allez, arrête de pleurer et relève la tête.

 **Then there's something very wrong** _(Il y a quelque chose de vraiment pas cool)_

 **'Cause this may be the last time now you hear** _(Parce que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu entends)_

Fais ce que je te dit, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu entends

 **the boogie song, ohhh** _(La Boogie song)_

Ma voix de MJ

 **Ohhh**

 **Oh,yeah**

 **Ohhh**

 **Ohhh**

 **Ohhh**

 **Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man** _(Je suis the Oogie Boogie Man)_

Je suis le MJ

 **Release me now** _(Relache moi)_

« Mais laisse moi faire ce que je veux ! » geint le pauvre petit joueur

 **Or you must face the dire consequences** _(Ou tu devrais faire face aux conséquences)_

« Je suis là pour m'amuser, non ? »

 **The children are expecting me** _(Les enfants m'attendent)_

« En plus, j'ai fait plusieurs kilomètres en voiture »

 **So please, come to your senses** _(Donc s'il te plait, retrouve tes esprits)_

« Donc s'il te plaît, laisse moi faire mon perso tranquillement »

 **You're jokin', you're jokin'** _(Tu plaisantes, tu plaisantes)_

AHAHAHAH, c'est vraiment très drôle !

 **I can't believe my ears** _(Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles)_

J'arrive pas à le croire !

 **Would someone shut this fella up** _(Quelqu'un pourrait faire taire ce type)_

Que quelqu'un lui explique !

 **I'm drownin' in my tears** _(Je me noie dans mes larmes)_

 **It's funny, I'm laughing** _(C'est drôle, je ris)_

 **You really are too much** _(Tu es vraiment trop)_

Je suis en train de mourir de rire

 **And now, with your permission** _(Et maintenant, avec ta permission)_

 **I'm going to do my stuff** _(Je vais faire mes affaires)_

Et maintenant, laisse moi faire ce que je fais de mieux.

 **What are you going to do?** _(Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?)_

« C'est à dire? »

 **I'm gonna do the best I can** _(Je vais faire du mieux que je peux)_

Mon boulot, très cher

 **(Musical interlude)**

La partie peut enfin commencer...

 **Oh, the sound of rollin' dice** _(Oh, le son des dés qui roule)_

Le JDR est toute ma vie.

 **To me is music in the air** _(Est une musique à mes oreilles)_

 **'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man** _(Parce que je suis un Boogie Man joueur)_

Parce que je suis le MJ

 **Although I don't play fair** _(Bien que je ne joue pas à la loyal)_

Et que je triche aux dés

 **It's much more fun, I must confess** _(C'est vraiment trop drôle, je dois me confesser)_

J'adore mettre mes joueurs dans des positions… Délicates

 **When lives are on the line** _(Quand des vies ne tiennent qu'à un fil)_

C'est ce qui rend le jeu intéressant

 **Not mine, of course, but yours, oldboy** _(Pas la mienne, bien sûr, mais la tienne, vieux)_

J'aime les voir souffrir et se creuser la tête pour essayer de s'en sortir alors que leur destin est déjà scellé.

 **Now that'd be just fine** _(Maintenant, ça devrais bien aller)_

Nous pouvons commencer...

 **Release me fast or you will have to** _(Relâche moi vite ou tu devras)_

« Arrête, c'est de la torture ! »

 **Answer for this heinous act** _(Répondre de ce crime atroce)_

« T'es vraiment un sadique »

 **Oh, brother, you're something** _(Oh, mec, tu es quelque chose)_

 **You put me in a spin** _(Tu m'as vrillé la tête)_

AHAHAH, bienvenue dans le monde fantastique du JDR où le MJ est roi

 **You aren't comprehending** _(Tu ne comprends pas)_

 **The position that you're in** _(La position dans laquelle tu es)_

Ma parole fait loi

 **It's hopeless, you're finished** _(C'est sans espoir, tu es fini)_

Je suis le Maître absolu

 **You haven't got a prayer** _(Tu n'as pas de prières)_

Pleurer ne servirait à rien

 **'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie** _(Parce que je suis MR. Oogie Boogie)_

Parce que je suis le MJ.

 **And you ain't going nowhere** _(Et vous allez nulle part)_

Échec critique.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, une petite review fait toujours extrêmement chaud au cœur :')


End file.
